gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Drayco90/Dreams of a Drayco: Marvel Ultimate Alliance Reboot
Playable Characters Agent Coulson * Real Name- Agent Phillip Coulson * Voice Actor- Clark Gregg A former member of the Army Rangers, Agent Phillip Coulson is one of the most trusted and skilled field agents working for SHIELD today. Whether it's a combat op, or a espionage focused mission, Agent Coulson and his team are equipped with the weapons, the gadgets, and the particular set of skills needed to intercept the enemy and keep the world protected from all levels of meta-human threats. Powers * Silenced Pistol (Projectile Piercing)- Coulson fires a SHIELD issued handgun once, which staggers a single opponent while dealing decent damage. Level ups increase damage and allow him to fire repeatedly as long as their is energy to burn. * Chitauri Burst Wave (Area of Effect)- Coulson throws a stick on the ground that rises up and creates a burst of energy that damages and knocks down the enemy, seen in the second episode of Agents of SHIELD. * Doughnut Lob (Projectile Blunt)- Not dealing with your shit today, criminal- Coulson takes out a package of small doughnuts and throws them in front of him with enough force to damage and stun an enemy target, and slow enemies in a small radius around it. * DWARF Drone (Buff)- Fitz and Simmons control one of the DWARF drones that follows Coulson and shocks his enemies, stunning them. Level ups cause the stun to do damage and allows the drone to heal. * Night-Night Pistol (Projectile Debuff)- Agent Coulson fires the night-night pistol, weakening a target's armor, attack damage and base speed. Level ups increase the range and adds a stun effect to the shot. * Taser (Buff)- Agent Coulson increases the damage of basic attacks for the entire party, as well as increase the chance each attack will stun the enemy, though this changes the attack type of attacks to electricity. Level ups increase duration of the buff. * SHIELD Airstrike (Explosive)- Agent Coulson throws a smoke canister on the ground, creating a wide area that promptly explodes, dealing high damage. Level ups increase radius of the blast. * You Lack Conviction (Ultimate)- Wielding the Destroyer Cannon from The Avengers, Coulson fires a huge burst of energy across the screen multiple times, devastating the enemies on-screen. Passives * Attack Types- Piercing Projectile * Resistances- None * Weaknesses- Piercing Melee * Team Affiliation: Agents of SHIELD (Nick Fury, Black Widow, Spider-Woman) * SHIELD Intelligence- When the player is controlling Agent Coulson, the mini map is fully revealed without any Fog of War. Costumes Marvel Cinematic Universe * Default * Seen in The Avengers film * Default costumes do not confer stat bonuses or penalties. SHIELD Secret Avengers * Unlockable * Seen in Secret Avengers * TBD SHIELD Agent * Unlockable * Seen in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series * TBD MCU Glasses * Unlockable * Seen in Agents of SHIELD * TBD Armored SHIELD Uniform * Unlockable * Seen in Iron Man: Armored Adventures. * TBD Ranger Cheese * Unlockable * Seen in Battle Scars * TBD AgentCoulson_MCU.jpg|Marvel Cinematic Universe Coulson AgentCoulson_Comics.jpg|Comics Coulson AgentCoulson_SHIELDAgent.png|SHIELD Agent Coulson AgentCoulson_Glasses.jpg|Glasses-Wearing Agent AgentCoulson_Armored.png|Armored SHIELD Uniform AgentCoulson_RangerCheese.png|Ranger Cheese Agent Venom * Real Name- Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Voice Actor- Travis Willingham Once the nightmarish bully of Midtown High, Flash Thompson turned his life around when he joined the US Army- forging himself in a model citizen. Unfortunately, Flash lost his legs saving the life of his squadmate, and ended up getting sent back home in a wheelchair. Flash received his second chance when the government approached him about joining their Agent Venom project- they wanted soldiers to bond to the alien Symbiote known as Venom, and deploy into hotzones for Uncle Sam. A chance to get his legs back, serve his country again and become more like his idol, Spider-Man, was too much for Flash to pass up, even if it meant sharing his body with a monster. After the project was shut down, Flash continued to serve as a superhero on the Secret Avengers and as a solo hero in Philadelphia. Powers * Tendril Lash (Blunt Damage)- Venom Swings his arm in a Symbiote whip in front of him, dealing decent damage to multiple enemies in front of him. Level ups increase the area of effect and damage output, as well as allow the move to be charged. * Pistol Burst (Projectile Piercing)- Venom draws two pistols and fires three shots in a wide area around him, doing decent damage. Level ups increase the damage and number of shots. * Alien Hunger (Buff)- Agent Venom gives his Symbiote a little more freedom for a short time, increasing damage and base speed with each melee strike for a short period. Level ups increase duration of buff. * Tendril Charge (Grab)- Shooting a tendril forward long-range, grabbing an enemy and sending Venom charging into them, sending the target and anyone between them flying. Level ups increase damage and knock-back. * Six-Pistol Draw (Projectile Piercing)- Venom draws six firearms and repeatedly fires directly in front of him, hailing his foes in bullets. Level ups increase his damage and the duration of the attack. * Thompson Hail-Mary Play (Explosive)- Launching a grenade from his suit, Venom tosses his signature Hail Mary football play, creating a wide blast that stuns enemies. Level ups increase the damage, range and stun duration. * Tendril Spikes (Piercing Damage)- Agent Venom creates three spikes on the ground in front and to his sides, dealing damage and knock-back to his enemies. Level ups increase the number of spikes, and roots enemies after hitting them. * WE ARE VENOM! (Ultimate)- Flash gives in fully to the Symbiote, becoming the classic Venom, greatly increasing his damage and durability for a time. Passives * Attack Types- Blunt Melee, Piercing Projectile * Resistances- Piercing Projectile * Weaknesses- Sonic, Fire * Web Swinging- Agent Venom can swing on webs, somewhat like flight. * Team Affiliation: Thunderbolts (Deadpool, Elektra, Punisher, Red Hulk, Ghost Rider) * Team Affiliation: Secret Avengers (Hawkeye, Captain Britain, Human Torch, Hank Pym) * Team Affiliation: This We'll Defend (Captain America, Nick Fury, Punisher, Red Hulk, Wolverine) * Team Affiliation: Circle of Four (X-23, Red Hulk, Ghost Rider) Costumes Agent Venom * Default Costume * Seen in Cullen Bunn's run on Venom (Volume 2) * Default costumes confer no stat bonuses or penalties. Secret Avenger * Unlockable * Seen in Carnage USA * Increases damage of the Pistol Burst and Thompson Hail-Mary Play. Thunderbolts * Unlockable * Seen in Daniel Way's Thunderbolts * Increase base damage from normal attacks Trenchcoat * Unlockable * Seen in Cullen Bunn's run on Venom (Volume 2) * Increases chance to critical hit, reduces defense Monster Venom * Unlockable * Seen in Remender's run on Venom (Volume 2) * Increases effectiveness of Alien Hunger buff Demon Venom * Unlockable * Seen in Remender's run on Venom (Volume 2) * Removes weakness to fire damage AgentVenom_Default.jpg|Agent Venom's default costume. AgentVenom_SecretAvenger.jpg|The "Secret Avenger" costume from Carnage USA. AgentVenom_ThunderBolts.jpg|Venom's Thunderbolt colors. AgenVenom_TrenchCoat.jpg|Flash Thompson in the Trenchcoat costume. AgentVenom_MonsterVenom.jpg|Monster Venom AgentVenom_Demon.png|Demon Venom Captain America *Real Name- Steven Rogers *Voice Actor- Brian Bloom Steven Rogers volunteered for the Super Soldier creating Project:Rebirth in World War II to defend the innocent from the legions of the Nazi army as Captain America. After the war, the soldier was frozen, until he was uncovered and thawed out by a team of heroes who would bring him into their fold and eventually make him their leader- the Avengers. While he found himself a man out of time, Captain America refused to falter in his dedication to the American Dream and the ideals his home was founded on- fighting for truth, freedom and justice. Powers * Shield Throw (Blunt Projectile)- Captain America throws his mighty shield with great strength- players control the movement of the shield with the stick, allowing it to rebound and hit multiple foes. * Unbreakable Morale (Buff)- Inspired by his passion and leadership skills, the team gains an increase to damage and movement speed. Level ups increase buff duration. * Patriot Counter (Counter)- Cap shields himself from harm, absorbing damage from an enemy attack- if they hit, Cap spins to strike them with his Shield doing light damage. * Captain's Orders (Buff)- Time in the war honed Cap's skill at giving commands to troops in battle- this buff increases the accuracy and critical hit rate of the whole team for a short time. Level Ups allow Cap's buffs to stack with each other. * Shield Slam (Area of Effect)- Captain America leaps up and slams his shield down into the earth, creating a rippling wave from the force that damages any enemy in a radius around him. * Charging Star (Rush Down)- With a roar, Cap charges forward, doing strong damage to any opponent caught in his shield-augmented shoulder charge. * Vibranium Courage (Buff)- Cap's presence and skill with his shield not only protects himself, but also his allies: encouraging them to gaining a temporary boost to their endurance stats. * Final Justice (Ultimate)- Cap throws his shield with blinding speed, clearing the screen of enemies and ending with Cap catching the high speed discus and slamming it into the ground. Also- you can hear the cry of a bald eagle. Passives * Attack Types- Blunt Melee, Blunt Projectile * Resistances- Piercing Projectile * Weaknesses- None * Team Affiliation: Core Avengers (Iron Man, Thor, Hulk) * Team Affiliations: Uncanny Avengers (Thor, Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Rogue) * Team Affiliations: Invaders (Human Torch, Namor, Nick Fury, Winter Soldier) * Team Affiliations: This We'll Defend (Agent Venom, Nick Fury, Red Hulk, Punisher, Wolverine) Costumes Marvel Now Armor * Default * As seen in Marvel Now's Captain America series. * Default costumes do not confer stat bonuses. Classic Captain America Uniform * Unlockable * As seen in most Captain America appearances. * Increases rank of the Shield Throw skill Ultimate World War 2 Uniform * Unlockable * As seen in the Ultimates * Increases durability stat. Commander Rogers * Unlockable * As seen in the Heroic Age era. * Increases critical hit rate. Bucky Barnes Uniform * Unlockable * As seen in the Dark Reign era. * Increases rank of the Charging Star power. U.S. Agent * Unlockable * As seen in multiple series * Increases base damage, reduces base health CaptainAmerica_MarvelNow.png|Marvel Now Armor CaptainAmerica_Classic.jpg|Classic Costume CaptainAmerica_WW2.jpg|Ultimate World War 2 Uniform CaptainAmerica_Commander.jpg|Commander Rogers Uniform CaptainAmerica_BuckyCap.jpg|Bucky Barnes' Captain CaptainAmerica_USAgent.PNG|The US Agent Deadpool *Real Name- Wade Wilson *Voice Actor- Nolan North Wade Wilson was a mercenary who discovered that he had cancer that was killing him. Desperate for a cure, he joined the Weapon X program that experimented on him- giving him an advanced healing factor and leaving him insane. Becoming the costumed mercenary Deadpool, Wade began to adventure across the world, having numerous run-ins with the X-Men, becoming good friends with Cable, all while trying his hardest to do the right thing and become a super hero. Powers * KatanaRama (Slashing Damage)- Deadpool performs a large swinging, three hit Katana combo that deals heavy damage. Level ups increase damage. * Bullet Time (Piercing Projectile)- Deadpool fires his pistol multiple times around him, hitting foes in all directions. Level ups increase damage and range of shots. * Bamf-Lite (Grab)- Deadpool teleports in the direction indicated by the player. This can dodge an attack, or if it teleports into an enemy, he impales them with a katana and throws them. * Katana Spin (Slashing Damage)- Deadpool spins in a circle, slashing enemies with his katanas. Holding the button down allows Deadpool to spin longer, and move while spinning. Level ups increase damage and duration. * Pineapples (Explosive)- Teleporting forward, Deadpool drops a couple frag grenades on the floor before teleporting back, creating a large, damaging explosion. * Sheep Cannon! (Energy Projectile)- Wielding the massive Sheep Cannon, Deadpool fires a beam of firey death energy from his mewling cattle companion, dealing high damage. * Pool-O-Vision (Buff)- Deadpool hallucinates and sees the world in his mind's eye, increasing his damage and movement speed while lowering his durability. Level ups increase the duration of the buff. * Deadpool Corps Assemble (Ultimate)- Deadpool uses his Deadpool Corps ring to summon Lady Deadpool, Dogpool, Kidpool, Headpool and the Deadpool space ship to attack enemies on-screen for a brief few moments. Passives * Attack Types- Slashing Melee, Piercing Ranged * Resistances- None * Weaknesses- None * Healing Factor- Constantly regenerates a small amount of health whenever not taking damage. * Team Affiliation- Thunderbolts (Agent Venom, Elektra, Ghost Rider, Punisher, Red Hulk) * Team Affiliations- Uncanny X-Force (Archangel, Psylocke, Fantomex, Wolverine, Nightcrawler) * Team Affiliations- Weapon X Program (Fantomex, Wolverine, X-23) Costumes Marvel Now Deadpool * Default * As seen in Deadpool's Marvel Now series. * Default Costumes do not confer stat bonuses. Uncanny X-Force Uniform * Unlockable * As seen in Remender's Uncanny X-Force * Increases Deadpool's base damage. X-Men Uniform * Unlockable * As seen in Way's Deadpool series * Increases duration of the Pool-O-Vision power. Weapon X Assassin * Unlockable * As seen in Ultimate Alliance * Increases Deadpool's projectile damage. Cable-Pool * Unlockable * As seen in Cable and Deadpool. * Increases the power of Deadpool's Sheep Cannon! power. The Meat Armor * Unlockable * As seen in Way's Deadpool Series. * Increases Deadpool's durability and experience earn rate. Deadpool_MarvelNow.jpg|Marvel Now Costume Deadpool_Xforce.jpg|Uncanny X-Force Deadpool_XMen.png|X-Men Uniform Deadpool_assassin.jpg|Weapon X Assassin Deadpool_Cablepool.jpg|Cable-Pool Deadpool_TheMeat.jpg|The Meat Armor Iron Man *Real Name- Anthony "Tony" Stark *Voice Actor- Eric Loomis Originally a weapons contractor for the United States military, Tony Stark was a technological prodigy and genius, but when he was captured by enemy forces, he was confronted by the realities of his job. Vowing to protect the people he placed in harm's way, Stark began to construct a suit of combat armor, becoming the Invincible Iron Man- the armored avenger, wielding a fleet of powerful suits to stop crime in any form that he can. Powers * Repulsor Blast (Energy Projectile)- Iron Man charges up a hand-based repulsor beam and fires. Level ups allow the attack to be charged up for longer to deal more damage. * Unibeam (Energy Projectile)- Charging up his chest-based unibeam, Iron Man releases a more powerful projectile that takes longer to charge but deals much more damage. * Wrist Rocket (Explosive)- Iron Man fires a rocket from his gauntlet that quickly flies forward and explodes, dealing high damage to armored targets. Level ups increase damage and radius. * Divebomb (Area of Effect)- Flying high up, Iron Man slams down one fist into the ground, knocking enemies aside, dealing low damage but stunning weaker enemies. * Repulsor Blade (Slashing)- Iron Man deploys his replusor sword from his gauntlet and slashes forward, sending enemies flying backwards and dealing light slashing damage. * Proton Cannon (Energy Projectile)- Iron Man summons his massive Proton Cannon and fires it once, shooting an orb of Repulsor energy that deals strong damage to any target caught in it. * Hulkbuster Attachments (Buff)- Iron Man transforms his suit into the Hulkbuster suit, greatly increases his base damage, endurance and strength by ridiculous amounts, but sacrificing his speed, flight and most of his abilities for a brief period of time. * Iron Legion (Ultimate)- The Iron Legion unleashes dozens of Iron Man suits that coat the screen in a bombing run, dealing heavy damage to all enemies. Passives * Attack Types- Energy Projectile * Resistances- Piercing Projectile * Weaknesses- Energy Projectile * Flight- Iron Man is capable of flying. * Team Affiliation- Core Avengers (Captain America, Hulk, Thor) * Team Affiliation- Illuminati (Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Mr. Fantastic, Namor) Costumes Mark VII Armor * Default * As seen in The Avengers film. * Default costumes do not confer stat bonuses. Bleeding Edge Armor * Unlockable * As seen in the Heroic Age era. * Increase the damage of the Repulsor Blade and Proton Cannon powers. Extremis Armor * Unlockable * As seen in Civil War. * Increases health and power. Mark 42 Armor * Unlockable * As seen in Iron Man 3. * Greatly increases critical hit rate. Marvel Now Armor * Unlockable * As seen in Marvel Now * It no longer costs energy to fly. Silver Centurion Armor * Unlockable * As seen in the 80's * Increases damage of the Repulsor Blast and Unibeam powers. IronMan_Avengers.jpg|Mark VII MCU Armor IronMan_BleedingEdge.jpg|Bleeding Edge Armor IronMan_Extremis.jpg|Extremis Armor IronMan_Mark42.png|Mark 42 MCU Armor IronMan_MarvelNow.jpg|Marvel Now Armor IronMan_SilverCenturion.jpg|Silver Centurion Armor Nova * Real Name- Richard Ryder * Voice Actor- Troy Baker Rocket Raccoon * Real Name- Rocket Raccoon * Voice Actor- Greg Ellis A genetically experimented Raccoon from the planetary insane asylum called Halfworld, Rocket went into self-imposed exile from his home to prevent a powerful psychic threat to the galaxy locked away in the Asylum, choosing to sacrifice the memories of his friends and home to travel into space. He would eventually be captured by the Kree Empire, who placed him on a team alongside Groot, and lead by the legendary Star-Lord. This team would transform, and Rocket found his tactical genius and uncanny accuracy vital skills to saving existence as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers * Spitfire Cannon (Projectile Energy '')- Rocket uses a large alien rifle to fire a slow moving ball of energy forward for moderate-to-heavy damage. Level ups increase damage, attack radius and number of shots. * '''Raccoon Senses' (Buff)- Using his keen Raccoon senses, Rocket is able to locate all enemies on the mini map, through walls and decloak any hidden foes. Level ups increase radius of sense, and also reveal collectibles. * Mr. Flapper (Piercing)- Leaving a large bear trap on the ground, Rocket creates a piercing melee mine that damage and stuns a single enemy target that travels over it. Level ups do more damage and hold enemies in place longer. * Big Flarkin' Cannon (Projectile Energy)- Wielding a massive energy cannon, Rocket fires a steady beam that burns through his power quickly, but can deal heavy damage as long as the fire button is held. Level ups decrease power consumption and increase range. * Kree Heavy Turret (Projectile Piercing)- Rocket sets up a heavy turret seen in Annihilation Conquest: Star-Lord, and fires repeatedly on a swivel controlled by the player for a brief period of time. * Net Trap (Grab)- Rocket Raccoon throws a mine on the ground that, when stepped on, swings the opponent up in a net that begins to electrocute the target, harming them and leaving them exposed to additional attack. Level ups increase damage and duration. * Guardian Shielding (Buff)- Rocket deploys a personal shielding system for the party, giving them a fraction of their health on top of their current health as a shield to absorb damage for free. * Ass-Kickers of the Fantastic (Ultimate)- Rocket summons his partner and good friend, Groot. Groot is a heavy character like Hulk, but faster and with a much higher damage output, but low durability- he is able to clear crowds and root enemies easily as long as he's alive. Passives * Attack Types- Energy Projectile (Groot- Blunt Melee, Piercing Melee) * Resistances- Energy Projecitle (Groot- None) * Weaknesses- None (Groot- Fire) * Team Affiliation- Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer) Costumes Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform * Default Costume * Seen in Vol 2 of Guardians of the Galaxy. * Default costumes confer no stat bonuses or penalties. Kree Uniform * Unlockable * Seen in Annihilation Conquest. * Increases damage and decreases power consumption for Kree Heavy Turret Halfworld Hero * Unlockable * Seen in Rocket Raccoon Vol 1. * Increases critical rate of all attacks for Rocket and any fellow Cosmic hero. Space Adventurer * Unlockable * Seen in Incredible Hulk Vol 1 #271 * Increase the damage of the Spitfire Cannon and Big Flarkin' Cannon. Office Mailclerk * Unlockable * Seen in Annihilators Vol 1. * Increases Power regen times. Worst Disguise Ever * Unlockable * Seen in Annihilators Vol 1. * Increases damage of the Net Trap and Mr. Flapper skills. Rocket Raccoon_Guardian Uniform.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy Uniform Rocket Raccoon_Kree Uniform.png|Kree Uniform Rocket Raccoon_Classic.jpg|Halfworld Hero Rocket Raccoon_FirstAppearance.jpg|Space Adventurer Rocket Raccoon_Office.jpg|Office Mailclerk Rocket Raccoon_Disguise.jpg|Worst Disguise Ever Scarlet Spider * Real Name- Kaine Parker * Voice Actor- Christopher Daniel Barnes A clone of Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, Kaine was bitter and angry because of his genetic defects, taking it out on his better cloned younger brother, Ben Reily. Kaine tortured Ben for years as a supervillain, but after his brother's death and Kaine's own resurrection, he decided to use his second chance at life to try and become a better man in honor of his brother's legacy- becoming the new Scarlet Spider, superhero of Houston. Powers * Web Ball (Projectile Blunt)- Kaine fires a single, chargable ball of webs at a single target, dealing light damage while rooting the enemy in-place. Level ups increase the damage of the ball and the duration of the root. * Mark of Kaine (Grab)- A close range grab, Kaine brutally burns the mark of kaine into a single target, dealing high damage which upgrades over level ups. Level ups also add Burn damage in addition to regular damage. * Stingers (Buff)- Kaine deploys his organic stingers, increasing his base damage and transforming the basic melee attacks into piercing damage attacks. Level ups increase damage done and duration of buff. * Web Rodeo (Grab)- Mid-range projectile grab, Kaine shoots a web lasso forward, pulling an enemy towards him- low level enemies are swung around, striking nearby enemies. * Stinger Assault (Slashing)- Kaine swipes his arm blade stingers about three times in a wide area-of-effect radius, dealing heavy Slashing damage. Level ups increase the number of swings from three to continuous as the button is mashed. * Heart Stopper (Blunt)- Kaine delivers a powerful palm-strike to a single target, sending them flying. A small radius around the target deals damage to nearby enemies. Level ups increase damage and knockback distance. * Stealth Suit (Buff)- Activating his Stealth Suit functionality, Kaine turns invisible for a brief period of time. The attack that comes out of Stealth does a massive damage boost. Level ups increase time invisible and damage. * The Monster Within (Ultimate)- Kaine transforms into his monstrous form, gaining a huge damage buff and allowing Kaine to easily tear through large numbers of enemies with minimal effort. Passives * Attack Types- Blunt Melee * Resistances- None * Weaknesses- None * Team Affiliation- New Warriors (Nova, Speedball, Justice, Hummingbird, Sun Girl) * Team Affiliation- The Spiders (Agent Venom, Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man 2099, Superior Spider-Man) Costumes Modern Scarlet Spider * Default Costume * Seen in Yost's run on Scarlet Spider Vol 2. * Default costumes confer no stat bonuses or penalties. Stealth Suit * Unlockable * Seen in Scarlet Spider Vol 2. * Increases duration of Kaine's Stealth Suit skill. Citizen Kaine * Unlockable * Seen in Scarlet Spider Vol 2. * Buff to total health and experience earned. Hooded Scarlet Spider * Unlockable * Seen in Scarlet Spider Vol 2. * Increases maximum power meter and decreases power cost. Evil Clone * Unlockable * Seen in The Clone Saga. * Doubles damage of Mark of Kaine power and increases base damage. Ben Reily * Unlockable * Seen in The Clone Saga. * Increases experience rate and endurance stat. ScarletSpider_Modern.jpg|Modern Scarlet Spider ScarletSpider_Stealth.JPG|Kaine's Stealth Suit ScarletSpider_Kaine.jpg|Citizen Kaine ScarletSpider_PointOne.jpg|Hooded Scarlet Spider ScarletSpider_EvilClone.jpg|Evil Clone Kaine ScarletSpider_Ben.jpg|Ben Reily Scarlet Spider Star-Lord * Real Name- Peter Jason Quill * Voice Actor- Steve Downes Peter Quill became an astronaut, and later was transformed into the hero Star-Lord, so that he could hunt down the aliens that murdered his mother when he was 11 years old. After a cataclysmic battle forced Star-Lord to sacrifice an entire planet to save billions, he quit the job, unable to cope with his actions- until the Annihilation Wave and the Phalanx forced him to take up arms again as the Star-Lord: heir of the Spartax Empire, Hero of the universe and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers * Kree SMGs (Piercing Projectile)- Star-Lord opens fire with the submachine guns he wields, doing weak damage for each shot. Mashing the button allows Star-Lord to fire for as long as he has Power to burn. Level ups increase damage and range. * Mantis Teep (AoE Stun)- Calling fellow Guardian, Mantis for aid, a burst of psychic energy is unleashed around Star-Lord, stunning weaker enemies within the radius. Level-Ups allow the initial stun to do small damage and increases the level of enemies it works on. * Armor-Piercing Round (Piercing Projectile)- Star-Lord uses a powerful Kree ballistic rifle to fire an armor piercing round that does high damage at long range. Level ups increase damage and allow the bullet to travel through weaker enemies and hit more behind the target. * Galactic Guardians (Buff)- As the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Star-Lord is able to inspire the rest of the team to do more damage and hit more accurately in combat. * Elemental Gun: Fire (Fire Damage)- Using his old Elemental Gun, Star-Lord shoots a carpet of flame on the ground in front of him, dealing damage to foes that stay in the fire. Level ups increase radius and duration of flames. * Elemental Gun: Water (Knock Down)- Firing a blast of water from the Elemental Gun, Starlord knocks a group of enemies down. Level ups increase the damage and time enemies are knocked down. * Kree Explosive Charge (Explosive)- Star-Lord places one of the explosive charges used on the Babel Tower on Hala during the Phalanx Invasion on the ground, exploding and doing strong damage to a target. * Cosmic Cube Punch (Ultimate)- Using the Cosmic Cube he received from Kang, Star-Lord punches in front of himself, sending a huge burst of Tesseract energy that flattens everything before him. Passives * Attack Types- Energy Projectile * Resistances- Energy Projectile * Weaknesses- None * Team Affiliation- Guardians of the Galaxy (Rocket Raccoon, Drax, Gamora, Adam Warlock) Costumes Guardians of Galaxy * Default * Seen in Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2 * Default costumes confer no stat bonuses. Kree Star-Lord Uniform * Unlockable * Seen in Annihilation Conquest * Increases damage of Kree Explosive Charge power. Classic Starlord * Unlockable * Seen in Marvel Preview vol 1 * Increases damage of Elemental Gun: Fire and Elemental Gun: Water powers. Commander Peter Quill * Unlockable * Seen in Annihilation * Increases damage of Star-Lord, and increases power of his team mates. Marvel Now Armor * Unlockable * Seen in Guardians of the Galaxy vol 3 * Increases damage of the Kree Sub-Machine Guns Marvel Cinematic Universe * Unlockable * Seen in the Guardians of the Galaxy movie * Increases experience gain rate StarLord_Guardian.jpg|Guardians of the Galaxy uniform StarLord_AnnihilationConquest.jpg|Kree Star-Lord Uniform StarLord_Classic.jpg|Classic Starlord Uniform StarLord_AnnihilationGeneral.jpg|Annihilation War Commander Peter Quill StarLord_MarvelNow.jpg|Marvel Now Star-Lord Armor StarLord_MCU.jpg|Marvel Cinematic Universe Wolverine * Real Name- James "Logan" Howlett * Voice Actor- Steven Blum Born and raised as James Howlett, the man who would come to be known as Wolverine was a mutant with an accelerated healing factor that allowed him to shrug off near any wound without slowing down. After the Weapon X program grafted the unbreakable Adamantium to his skeleton, Wolverine lost his memories and started going by the name Logan- traveling the world, taking lives and fighting. Eventually, he settled down as a member of the X-Men, working to save lives and protect the Mutant race. Powers * Feral Lunge (Piercing Damage)- Wolverine leaps forward, slamming his claws into an enemy in front of him, tackling them to the ground. Level ups increase speed of lunge and overall base damage. * Berserker Rage (Buff)- With a roar, Wolverine doubles his base attack and increases his base speed, at the cost of losing his healing factor for the duration of the buff. * Tornado Claw (Area of Effect Slashing)- Wolverine swings his arms around in a circle, slashing at any enemies within a small 360 degree radius around him. Level ups increase damage and allow the player to mash the button to move Wolverine around as he spins. * Snikt! (Grab)- Wolverine pops his claws directly into an enemy's chest, picking them up, stabbing them multiple times, before slamming them into the ground. Level ups increase the damage and causes knock-back and stun to enemies nearby the grabbed foe. * Drill Claw (Piercing Damage)- Spinning forward like a drill, Wolverine hits foes directly in-front of him, dealing multiple strikes of high damage with great knock-back. * Adamantium Charge (Slashing Damage)- Dashing forward, Wolverine swings his claws multiple times, slashing at any enemy in his way. Level ups increase the duration of the attack and gives the player manual control of Wolverine's movement. * Savage Rend (Slashing Damage)- A powerful bladed uppercut, Wolverine deals heavy damage to any target too close to him, knocking them high into the air. The move can be held down to deal larger damage. * The Best There Is... (Ultimate)- Wolverine goes into a Berseker Rage state, but even more potent and without the drawbacks, while also increasing the range and power of his attacks and modifying his powers to perform more brutally. Costumes X-Men Uniform Wolverine * Default * Default costumes do not confer stat bonuses. * Seen in numerous series. Legendary Wolverine * Unlockable * Increases damage of the Feral Lunge power. * First seen in Uncanny X-Men #139 X-Force Uniform * Unlockable * Increases critical hit rate. * Seen in Remender's Uncanny X-Force series. Logan * Unlockable * Increases Healing Factor rate, slight decrease in base damage. * Seen in Wolverine Origins. Weapon X * Unlockable * Increases maximum energy. * Seen in Marvel Comics Presents #72. Old Man Logan * Unlockable * Increases experience gain rate. * Seen in the Old Man Logan series. Wolverine_marvelnow.jpg|X-Men Uniform Wolverine Wolverine_LegendaryWolverine.jpg|Legendary Costume Wolverine Wolverine_xforce.jpg|X-Force Uniform Wolverine_Logan.jpg|Logan (Except with Bone Claws) Wolverine_WeaponX.jpg|Weapon X Wolverine_OldManLogan.jpg|Old Man Logan Category:Blog posts